


Key to the Kingdom

by Darkrealmist



Category: Dragon Quest Monsters (Video Games), Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon - Video Game, Class Differences, Enemies to Lovers, Family, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Love Stories, M/M, Married Life, Monsters, Nostalgia, Pie, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slash, Slime, Storytelling, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Little or much has changed for Cobi, other than marrying Kameha and ruling GreatLog together.
Relationships: Luca | Cobi/Prince Kameha





	Key to the Kingdom

Key to the Kingdom

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Dragon Quest series.

Pairing: Established Cobi x Kameha.

Summary:

Little or much has changed for Cobi, other than marrying Kameha and ruling GreatLog together.

* * *

“Even though the island’s crisis was caused by Kameha, I’m unhappy no one paid any heed to your dire warnings. Quite shameful. But your actions moved the hearts and souls of all of us. Cobi, words could never express our feelings of thanks to you!”

The hero of this epic journey shut the book describing his ventures. The children he was reading to (not his own, he regretted briefly) did not release him from their attention. Not until the insufferable antagonist who popped into the account every now and then showed up to disturb story hour.

Nut pie started Cobi and Kameha towards each other.

Nut pie flew.

“Scram! I’m the King, you grubby kids!”

His power move didn’t thwart the children’s efforts. They hucked more food at the adult brat.

Eventually, Cobi threw his hands between them, reducing the cleanup job their servants would have to undertake. Kameha’s will was then finally respected, as two amused guards squired the saplings to their next activity.

Kameha washed up. “The peasants look at the Saviour of GreatLog like they’re monsters given a sirloin. I must be beef jerky…”

All of GreatLog heard the tale of how Cobi bested the demon Darck in Limbo to collect the MagicPlug and stop their home from sinking. The same heard how then-Prince Kameha and GreatLog’s spirit Warubou’s pranks unplugged the Log’s Navel, kicking off the mess.

“Those ‘peasants’ are your people.” Cobi dabbed water on the flared strands of hair Kameha missed.

“Sure, how could I forget? Father married me off to a peasant!”

Said peasant and monster farmer grinned a perfect grin.

Tara thought her brother’s betrothal to Kameha would teach the rotten little Prince humility. Their father-in-law, the former King, seemed to agree. Also, the whole Kingdom of GreatLog, if it got the spoiled royal and his elemental sidekick out of their routine business!

You couldn’t set boundaries for Kameha. Annoying as he was, he kept life lively. Hard to turn away from a scamp who had the arrogance to strut around showing _his_ navel, winking at Cobi with those droopy green eyes and rudely stretched tongue.

Kameha was King, yet ever that mischievous troublemaker blocking Cobi and Tara’s passage when they left the Vault.

“OK, you’re just angry the children distracted me from you.”

“We’ll see.” He denied it through his expression, but not his words. “Gimme a battle. Heh. Hehehe. C’mon, Cobi, it’s going to be fun.”

MetalKing, KingLeo, and GoldGolem. Kameha had some heavy hitters to support his brags.

Cobi countered with alluring violet eyes. “Challenging the Master Monster Tamer to a rematch? Don’t count your Wyverns before they hatch.”

Hey! Kameha didn’t raise Wyverns. He hated the ugly things.

He coveted better things.

Cobi.


End file.
